Une journée pourrie
by Pluie lunaire
Summary: Un accident de potion. Un voyage plus qu'étrange qui laissera des séquelles à nos deux héros. Défi de Samuelroxx. Harry et Draco se retrouvent coincés dans un labyrinthe...


**Salut tout le monde ! Me voici avec un OS qui m'a été inspirée par le défi de Samuelroxx que je remercie de m'avoir autorisée à écrire cette petite histoire. J'ai gardé les noms anglais parce que je les trouve plus chouette.**

 **Défi : Harry et Draco se retrouvent coincés dans un labyrinthe.**

 **À utiliser : bouilloire, lapin, stylo et cerbère.**

 **J'espère de tout cœur que cet OS vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR et à Lewis Carroll.**

* * *

 **Une journée pourrie**

\- Putain Potter ! Tu ne peux pas te retenir deux secondes d'éternuer !?

\- Excuse moi d'être malade, Malfoy !

\- Pff, tu ne connais pas l'infirmerie peut-être ? Demanda ironiquement le blond.

Le brun ne répondit rien, mais cela valait mieux pour son compagnon d'infortune vue la tête qu'il avait. En effet, le sauveur du monde sorcier avec le genre de tête qu'il était bien comique. La bouche en cul de poule et les sourcils froncés par la colère. Une moue qui souvent faisait rire les personnes qui la voyait et cela rendait inévitablement la personne concernée encore plus furieuse. Et cela ne manqua pas. Draco parti dans un fou rire devant la tête du brun.

\- Tais-toi Malfoy ou je te fais bouffer ta langue ! Menaça Harry en s'approchant du blond.

Mais le Serpentard continua de rire à gorge déployer.

\- Tu sais... tu... tu peux... être drôle quand... quand tu veux... Potter.

Le blond se courba sous la force de son fou rire, mais son rire s'arrêta sec quand il fut poussé en arrière pas le brun qui était plus que furieux.

\- T'es fou ma parole ! Hurla le blond.

\- Je t'avais... ATCHOUM.. dis de la fermer !

Harry eut à peine le temps de se moucher qu'il reçus un coup de poing dans les côtes.

\- Tu vas le regretter sale blond ! Dit le brun en se massant les côtes.

\- C'est quoi ça, sale blond ?! Le Serpentard secoua la tête. Tu peux être pathétique quand tu t'y mets, Potter.

\- C'est toi qui es pathétique Malfoy, répliqua Harry mais d'une façon tellement peu convaincante que le blond ne répliqua pas.

Le Serpentard regarda enfin autour de lui avant de s'approcher discrètement du brun le visage pâle.

\- Potter, tu sais où on se trouve ?

En entendant la voix soudainement chevrotante et terrifier, Harry regarda à son tour ce qui les entouraient et il crut un instant qu'il était en train de rêver.

\- Euh...

\- Très éloquent, bravo !

\- Oh, mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ma parole !

Le Gryffondor était blasé du comportement de vert et argent.

\- Bon alors, on est où ? S'impatienta Draco en entend au loin le cri d'une bête.

\- Je dirais qu'on est dans un Labyrinthe.

\- Merci, mais je crois que j'avais deviné, ironisa le Serpentard.

Le brun fit les gros yeux à son acolyte.

\- Alors, pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?

\- Parce qu'il y a pas dix minutes on se trouvait en plein cours de potion à faire ensemble cette satané potion et que depuis que tu as foutrement éternué on se trouve entourés de ces abominables haies rouges ! Cria le blond à bout de nerf.

Harry le regarda médusé. Le pauvre, il ne devait pas être habitué comme lui à partir à l'aventure.

\- C'est bon tu as fini ? Lança le Gryffondor exaspéré par le blond.

Honteux de s'être laissé aller devant son ennemie juré, le blond rougit.

\- Et que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda le vert et argent en tournant sur lui-même. Tout ce rouge me monte à la tête.

\- Arrête de tourner ça ira mieux, se moqua le brun. On n'a pas trente-six mille solutions. Il va falloir chercher la sortie.

\- Et qu'on prenne le risque de se perdre ?! S'horrifia Draco.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? De toute manière, que l'on soit ici où ailleurs ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

\- Ah tu m'énerves ! Cela aurait pu être plus simple si on avait nos baguettes.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à te plaindre à ton cher directeur de maison pour ça.

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants avant de soupirer.

\- Nous battre ne nous aidera pas. On ferait mieux de faire un trêve, proposa le brun en tendant la main au blond.

\- D'accord, mais fait attention à ce que tu dis Potter.

Le Gryffondor roula des yeux pendant qu'ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Bien, alors maintenant on doit choisir le chemin qu'on va prendre.

Ils regardèrent chacun les quatre chemins, essayant de voir par où il fallait qu'ils aillent. Ils se trouvaient au centre d'un carrefour de chemin bordé de grandes haies couleur écarlate qui leur écorcha les yeux. La couleur avec un effet déroutant.

\- On va par là, dirent-ils en même temps.

Harry montrait le chemin à leur gauche alors que Draco montrait le chemin face à eux. Voilà qui allait les aider.

\- Comment on fait ? On tire au sort ? Ironisa le bond.

Il semblait déjà fatigué par cette histoire alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer.

\- Bonne idée, tu as quelque chose dans tes poches qui pourrait nous servir ?

Draco fouilla ses poches, mais il en ressortit qu'un bracelet en cuir.

\- Pourquoi tu te trimballes avec ça dans tes poches Malfoy ?

\- Ça te regarde, Potter ? Répliqua le blond sur la défensive.

Le brun soupira devant le comportement du blond.

\- Et toi alors, tu n'as rien dans tes poches ?

Le brun haussa les épaules avant de plonger ses mains dans les troues de tissus de son pantalon. Il ne trouva qu'un Stylo dans ses poches, qu'il montra au Serpentard. Cela pouvait peut-être faire l'affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on face avec de cette chose ?

\- Cette chose s'appelle un stylo et on peut le placer à l'entrée du chemin que l'on va prendre comme ça si on tourne en rond on saura quel chemin on a pris et on ne le reprendra pas.

Pour toute réponse le vert et argent ronchonna de mauvaise foi.

\- Super ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry, alors que la situation était loin d'être joyeuse. On va prendre ton chemin et on verra où il nous mènera.

Draco acquiesça et ils s'engagèrent dans le chemin face à eux. Harry n'oublia pas de déposer le stylo au sol à l'entrée. Ils avancèrent lentement, pas rassurés de ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Plusieurs virages se succédèrent, gauche, droite, droite, gauche, droite, droite, gauche, gauche, droite et ainsi de suite. Ils étaient complètement désorientés et quand ils arrivèrent à un croisement de chemins ils s'arrêtèrent un peu découragés.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu as un deuxième bidule chouette dans ta poche ? Demanda Draco.

\- Non, j'en avais qu'un.

\- Super !

Fatigué par la marche qu'ils venaient de faire le blond s'assit par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit avancer si on veut sortir de là, on n'est pas en vacances.

Le brun était stupéfait de la nonchalance du vert et argent.

\- Je suis fatigué Potter ! Tu es peut-être habitué à trimer, mais pas moi !

\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai, tu me...

Le Gryffondor fut couper par un rugissement qui venait du côté gauche, tout près d'eux.

\- C'est quoi ça ? S'exclama le blond en se levant précipitamment et en agrippant le bras du brun.

\- Lâche moi Malfoy ! Il secoua son bras et le blond le lâcha, mais il resta tout de même très proche du brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua Draco en voyant le rouge et or s'avancer doucement vers l'endroit où le rugissement avait été entendu.

\- Je vais voir ce que c'est, souffla le brun comme-ci cela était évident.

\- Tu es fou ! Tu vas te faire bouffer si tu y vas et moi je serais tout seul...

Le vert et argent commença à pleurnicher en voyant que Harry continuait son ascension vers la haie rouge, quand un étrange animal fit son apparition face à eux. C'était un gigantesque chien à trois têtes.

\- Bordel c'est quoi ce truc ! Cria Draco en reculant.

\- Un cerbère, souffla le brun stupéfait.

La bête rugis une nouvelle fois. La gueule grande ouvert, ils pouvaient voir les grandes dents tranchantes de l'animal. Le brun recula doucement jusqu'à se trouver à côté du blond.

\- A trois on court, ok ? Murmura Harry.

Draco acquiesça frénétiquement.

\- Un, deux, trois !

Ils partirent en courant vers le chemin de droit, fuyant à toute jambe l'animal qui les poursuivait de près.

\- Je vais tuer Snape pour nous avoir pris nos baguettes ! Cria Harry alors qu'il esquiva de justesse une racine qui dépassait du sol.

\- Je t'aiderais avec plaisir ! Répondit le blond à bout de souffle.

Ils zigzaguèrent sur quelques mètres dans le Labyrinthe jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une place où en son centre gisait une gigantesquement fontaine.

\- Suis-moi ! Cria le brun.

Il partis vers la structure d'eau et commença à l'escalader, suivis de près par le blond. Quand ils furent assez haut ils s'arrêtèrent. Regardant vers le ba, si l'animal était toujours là, ils ne virent rien hormis l'eau qui clapotait tranquillement dans le basin.

\- Où est passé le monstre ? Demanda le blond après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Les deux garçons descendirent tranquillement, regardant sans cesse autour d'eux à l'affût du moindre bruit étrange.

\- Je crois que je vais devenir fou ! S'exclama le vert et argent. On ne trouvera jamais la sortie, on est encore plus pommés.

Le brun ignora le blond et fit le tour de la place à la recherche d'un moindre indice qui pourrait les aider à sortir, mais il ne trouva rien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait parce qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il vit son stylo posé par terre devant l'entrée d'un chemin.

S'approchant de l'objet, il se demanda furtivement si en effet le blond n'avait pas raison sur le fait qu'ils allaient devenir fou. Il se pencha et pris le petit tube en plastique.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Draco arriva près du brun et quand il vit ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains il fit les gros yeux.

\- C'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que c'est le tien, supplia le vert et argent.

\- Je ne te le dis pas alors, lança mollement le rouge et or.

Tous deux restèrent quelques instants silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils regardèrent l'allée face à eux et les haies de part et d'autre n'était plus rouge mais verte.

\- Voilà quelque chose de plus naturel, dit Draco.

\- Ouais, mais tu ne trouves pas ça un peu louche, toi ?

\- Après avoir été poursuivit par un énorme chien à trois têtes, non. De toute façon, c'est toujours mieux que rien... on ne va pas rester planter là.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Ils s'avancèrent en serrant les fesses craignant à tout moment de revoir surgir l'animal ou quelque chose de pire encore. Ils marchèrent pendants plusieurs heures, suivant toujours les allées vertes.

Épuisé, assoiffé et affamé ils s'effondrèrent lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à une énième patte d'oie.

\- Potter... j'en peux plus..., le blond s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol, les bras en croix.

Le brun l'imita sans piper mot. Ils restèrent là, fixant le ciel uniformément et anormalement bleu. Harry dû s'endormir parce qu'il fut surpris de sentir une chose humide lui touché la joue. Tournant la tête, il fit un bon d'un mètre en voyant un lapin noir habillé d'un gilet blanc orner de beaux dessins couleur or.

\- Malfoy !

\- Mmmh... Le blond tourna sur le côté, continuant de dormir.

\- Malfoy ! Insista le brun.

\- Quoi ? S'agaça le vert et argent, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- Regard ! S'énerva le brun.

Le blond se tourna et quand il vit le lapin il se leva précipitamment.

\- Tu crois qu'il va aussi essayer nous bouffer ? Demanda le Serpentard en s'approchant du brun pas rassuré pour une morille.

\- Je ne sais pas. Évitons de faire des gestes brusques.

Ils sursautèrent tous deux quand ils virent le lapin sortir une montre à gousset de la poche intérieure de son gilet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait ? La voix du blond monta dans les aiguës sous l'effet de la peur.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, mais observa la petite boule de poil noir devant eux qui les regarda attentivement.

\- On va être en retard, il va nous attendre, s'écria le lapin noir.

\- AH ! Mais ça parle !

Le vert et argent bondit derrière le brun.

\- Malfoy, je crois savoir où on est, souffla Harry médusé.

\- Ah bon, et où est-ce qu'on est je te prie.

\- Au pays des merveilles.

\- Au quoi ?

\- Au pays des merveilles, s'agaça le brun. C'est un roman moldu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais Malfoy ! S'énerva le rouge et or sans quitter le lapin des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai éternué et qui ait lâché je ne sais quoi dans le chaudron.

Le blond poussa le brun de frustration.

\- Et tu te calmes ! Cria le Gryffondor.

\- En retard, le coupa une nouvelle fois le lapin faisant bondirent les deux garçons.

Ils échangèrent un regard interrogatif.

\- En retard où ? Se risqua à demander le brun.

\- Pour le thé.

Sur ses derniers mots le lapin partie rapidement dans l'allée sur leur droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda le bond.

\- On le suit ? Proposa le brun.

\- Je vais te dire qu'on n'est plus à ça près.

Le Serpentard soupira et suivi au petit trot le brun et le lapin qui avançait devant lui. Pendants plusieurs minutes ils coursèrent le lapin noir jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortirent enfin du Labyrinthe. Le lapin parti dans la prairie qui s'étalait devant eux et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise devant une table dressée.

Ils crurent rêver en voyant l'herbe bien verte parsemée de-ci et de-là de fleurs aux multiples couleurs, un ruisseau coulant un peu plus loin. Face à eux une grande table où était posée négligemment un service à thé et des bouquets champêtres.

\- Bienvenue !

Un homme portant un énorme chapeau parti dans un rire interminable comme si, ce qui venait de dire était la blague la plus tordante du siècle.

Le blond fit tourner son doigt contre sa tempe miment qu'il était cinglé. Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes mal à l'aise.

\- Mer... merci, répondit le brun.

\- Tu disais quoi ? Que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose ? Murmura ironiquement le blond à son compagnon de voyage.

\- Approchez, approchez. L'homme fit un signe de la main vers deux chaises vacantes.

Harry et Draco hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de s'avancer doucement vers la table. Il y avait déjà une sourie, le lapin noir et un lièvre jaune d'installés à table. Une fois arrivés devant leurs sièges ils se regardèrent rapidement avant de s'asseoir.

\- Vous êtes nouveaux ici ? Demanda l'homme.

Ils le regardèrent de plus près, leurs yeux se détachant difficilement du chapeau.

\- Euh... commença Harry avant d'être interrompus par le rire de l'homme.

\- Que vous êtes drôle ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? L'homme se tourna vers les trois animaux qui acquiescèrent de concert à la question, ce qui eut l'air de ravir l'homme.

Le Serpentard allait dire quelque chose quand un bruit de sifflement ce fit entendre le faisant sursauté.

\- L'eau est chaude, dit le lapin.

L'homme se leva est parti en direction d'un feu sauvage qui chauffait une bouilloire. Une fumée sortait de l'objet bouillant, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'homme de la prendre à pleine mains sans se plaindre de la chaleur.

\- C'est un fou ce type, murmura le blond à son voisin.

L'homme revint vers eux et il fit le tour de la table remplissant les tasses d'eau chaude.

\- Merci, souffla le brun quand la tasse face à lui fut pleine.

Il reçut du blond un regard moqueur et de l'homme étrange un rire fou. Quand toutes les tasses furent remplis l'homme retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

\- Buvez c'est délicieux ! S'exclama l'homme avant de siroter sa tasse, suivi des animaux.

Les deux garçons regardèrent leurs tasse, ne comprenant pas ce que de l'eau chaude pouvait avoir de délicieux.

\- Monsieur, ce n'est que de l'eau, dit Harry ne sachant pas quoi faire.

L'homme rigola, s'étouffa légèrement au passage avec son breuvage.

\- Que c'est drôle ! Souffla-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Fronçant les sourcils, le brun se fit la réflexion qu'il ne fallait mieux pas contrarier leur hôte. Faisant à son voisin un signe avec ses yeux vers les tasses, il la prit, souffla pour se donner du courage et il prit une toute petite gorgée, imité de près par son voisin.

Ils durent se retenir pour ne pas recracher ce qu'ils venaient d'avaler. L'eau avec un goût épouvantable. Cela s'approchait d'un mélange de métaux et d'ail.

Ils se forcèrent à avaler l'eau, ce qui fit que lorsqu'ils déglutirent cela fit un étrange bruit audible pour tout le monde autour de la table.

Le brun ne se sentait pas bien du tout et vu la mine de son voisin cela devait être pareil pour lui. La tête leur tournaient, des sueurs froides les faisaient frissonner et ils commencèrent à trembler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? S'affola le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le brun n'était pas plus rassuré que le vert et argent. Ils se levèrent prestement, paniqués en sentant leur ventre se torde de l'intérieur. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit parce qu'ils s'évanouirent dans un bel ensemble sur la belle pelouse fleurie.

Ils crurent que s'en était fini d'eux, mais quelqu'un, quelque part, ne devait pas être de cet avis parce qu'ils furent soudainement secouer.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Monsieur Malfoy ?

Des voix lointaines les appelèrent.

Essayant de s'échapper de la brume qui envahissait leur cerveau, ils ne réussirent à sortir de cette brume que lorsque qu'ils sentirent une violente douleur sur leurs joues, qui eurent le dons de les réveillèrent.

\- Severus, il n'était pas nécessaire de les gifler, réprimanda une voix de femme.

\- Cela a fonctionné, non ?! Répondit une voix blasé.

Allongées sur les lits de l'infirmerie de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, ils tournèrent leur tête et virent leur professeur de potion et Mme Pomfresh en train de se disputer.

\- Tu crois qu'on est rentré, demanda le blond à son voisin de lit.

Le brun allait lui répondre quand ils virent les deux adultes, qui, quelques secondes plus tôt ce disputait, en train de partager un baiser plus que passionnel.

\- Euh... j'en doute fort...

FIN !

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de mon premier OS ?**

 **A mercredi pour ceux qui suivent ma fic ''L'ultime pouvoir'', sinon à la prochaine pour un éventuel OS.**


End file.
